vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
108365-why-im-not-giving-up-on-wildstar
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- There is no question how much humor and personality this game has and how fun the combat is. While leveling up to cap I can't tell you how many times I laughed out loud. The issues are with the attunement process and end game, which they are quickly changing for the better. That's why I am hanging on. | |} ---- And why does it suck? Cause its F2P!! See what i did there ;) :rolleyes: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I think this is also a key point to remember, it has no history. And new IP's take time to build. | |} ---- Damn right we did. It was already a 24hr+ waiting time on Hazak AFTER Ravenous and Contagion (the other 2 EU PvP servers) were activated. I actually wanted to use my headstart time rather than spending it all in a queue. | |} ---- ---- Now instead you spend it on empty servers. So short term gain, long term loss. | |} ---- I'm pretty confident It will. I'm sure It was Gaffney who said a while back that this was a marathon not a sprint, also Donatelli mentioned he believed Wildstar was going to be a slow burner. Those two comments alone make me think Carbine expected (to some extent) the game to have less than spectacular numbers at the beginning. As they move forward with content drops, bug fix's and needed changes, they will keep/add players as they go, slowly though. As others have said there is great potential in Wildstar and I for one reckon they'll get there ;) | |} ---- Am I the only person around here that loved SWToR endgame? PvP was fun, dungeons were pugable and gave decent loot and comms that you could use to buy nice gear, raids were difficult and intimate, and like dungeons even if you got nothing you could still gear with comms. Not like WS where you buy gear off the CX and get almost no upgrades until you raid (I'm fully attuned, silvered all the dungeons at least 4-5 times, and I still haven't replaced any CX gear), and even then you may or may not get anything good for extended periods. If I'm totally honest the only reason I'm playing WS is because BW devs destroyed SWToR by taking forever to release/fix anything, and because my IRL buddy stopped playing WoW. WS isn't hard or hardcore. Its PvP sucks in every conceivable fashion, adventures are boring as hell, dungeons are actually fun (except SSM, ok, but long, RNG and buggy) but the time vs reward makes them useless outside of attunements/gold try fun runs. I'm interested in the changes coming in the pipeline, but I'm a bit burnt on the "fixed internally/soon" garbage we're constantly fed. My bad for healing on a SS I guess. | |} ---- Basically another reason why some servers are low population as well for the moment, active players are moving while the ones that liked the game but felt it wasn't "playable" yet take breaks waiting for content drops. I'd say this is the only MMO I find worthwhile to play in the long run, WoW felt like it was fizzling out with things to add to keep interest around the time MoP was coming out and none of the other new MMOs really have anything worthwhile at endgame that can't be accomplished with 2-3 hours of effort a week. Players are impatient but PvP should be moving in a good direction from what we know as well as PvE issues for the more "casual" players being addressed. (I use "casual" because silvers with experienced guilds takes less time than bronze with pugs but they'll still argue it's about less time spent by pugging anyways) | |} ---- Well I had your optimism a while ago, but so far the game has proven to get progressively worse - the bugs aren't fixed fast enough and new patches supply us with more bugs. Similiarly to you I want the game to succeed because the combat system alone and the entire engine and humour is what makes me love this game (even if I don't progress or play the content) Your assumption is correct that developer wants their game to succeed, but you are forgetting that success is a relative term. Diablo 3 which to me was Blizzard's biggest failure was announced as a success. Perhaps Carabine, being a small studio they are is also celebrating great success of their FIRST RELEASE? | |} ---- To be fair to Blizz, Diablo 3 was the best selling PC game of 2012 (with 12 million) and is still the fastest selling game of all time. Even now, two years later, they still have 3 million different users log in every month and it and Reaper of Souls have sold 20 million copies. I mean, you may not have liked it, but I think it recouped the cost of development. | |} ---- ---- ----